The School of Video Games 2
by ultimateform14
Summary: After his seventeenth birthday and the final Event Match, Roy's life gets much harder as Ganondorf becomes determined to kill him.
1. Event Match 51

Chapter 1: Event Match 51

"I'll see you later, Roy," said Katie, hugging him.

"Yeah," said Roy. "This isn't going to be a cakewalk, so it'll probably take a while. Well, see you!"

Roy walked over to the door and entered the stadium. He loaded the Fire Emblem into the hilt of his sword. It glowed and he smiled as he stepped onto the warp pad. Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo were Roy's opponents. When he arrived on the Final Destination arena, he looked around. Where were those creeps? Almost as suddenly as he thought it… BAM! Giga Bowser came crashing down into the arena, and the other two, riding on Giga Bowser's spikes, jumped off. Roy hung his head for a second. He would've given anything right then to trade places with Marth, making out in the bleachers. God, yes! That would be the life. Marth knew what it was like to fight Ganondorf and Mewtwo. Giga Bowser? Hell, no!

"We all know what happens," said Mewtwo. "You make a valiant attempt to kick our behinds, but we beat you in the end and you lose."

"When we press this little button, the chains on Giga Bowser fall and we let him kill you," said Ganondorf. "You see, Roy, not everybody is a little 17-year-old with nothing but a flare blade to go by."

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"You see, Ganondorf, not everyone has nothing but a weaker-then-the-falcon-punch warlock punch to go by. It's a cheap copy, much like the way you are a cheapskate."

"Oh, yeah!" said Mewtwo. "Oh, yeah, well… Oh… oh yeah?"

"Good comeback, Mewtwo," said Roy.

Ganondorf pressed the button. The chains fell. Giga Bowser roared.

"Kick his puny tail!" shouted Ganondorf.

Giga Bowser roared and charged towards Roy. Roy skidded on one foot and went around Giga Bowser, who stopped short of the edge and spun around, smacking Roy, hard! Roy fell into Mewtwo's hands. Ganondorf growled.

"'It's a cheap copy'," said Ganondorf, holding his fists back.

As purple flames surrounded his fist, he punched forward, smacking Roy. Roy's nose and lip began to bleed.

"Damn you," said Roy, knowing he really shouldn't be smarting off.

But, he kicked upwards and pulled himself out of Mewtwo's grip, knocking Ganondorf down. Mewtwo threw a shadow ball at Roy. Roy back flipped over it and charged the flare blade. Ganondorf's fist beat him to it, and Roy fell down again. He somersaulted, kicking Ganondorf in the back and throwing him into Giga Bowser, who beeped a loud roar and charged towards Roy and Mewtwo. Roy breathed deeply and jumped over the iron fists. Giga Bowser spat a fire ball towards Roy, but Roy stood in front of Ganondorf and dodged it. Ganondorf rubbed his lip as Roy left a swift punch, but the fireball struck Ganondorf and Ganondorf flew away from the impact at blinding speed. He sailed into the warp zone and was warped right to the losers' box.

_Good place for him_, thought Roy, concentrating on Mewtwo's oncoming shadow ball.

As it turned out, Mewtwo's aim was top-of-the-line. It not only hit Roy, but it also smacked him hard enough onto Giga Bowser's spikes. Spikes? Spikes!


	2. After the Match

Chapter 2: After the Match

Roy hopped up and dove for his life away from the angry Giga Bowser. Mewtwo beat him back towards Giga Bowser who roared and smashed Roy back to the ground. He raised his foot to step on the weak Roy. Roy rolled over just in time. Seizing Mewtwo's foot, he rolled onto his back and dragged Mewtwo on top of him, making Giga Bowser stomp Mewtwo. Mewtwo stood up and growled.

"Die, Roy, die!" he said. "Burn! Burn, I say!"

"That's pretty graphic," said Roy. "Ha! Tough guy couldn't even stand on Giga Bowser's spikes!"

"The hell I can't!" said Mewtwo, jumping up onto Giga Bowser's back. Mewtwo's high percentages caused him to soar away from Giga Bowser. Roy stood up, weakly. A confused Giga Bowser looked around, not noticing the flare blade. Roy glowed white and Giga Bowser looked down. He raised his foot to try and crush Roy. Roy released the flare blade. Its power wasn't too effective against the looming monster. Roy jumped backwards and swung in the air. Giga Bowser grabbed his sparkling nose. Roy charged the flare blade again. Giga Bowser reached around, blind with shocks of electricity on his huge nose, down to try and grab Roy. Roy released the attack. Giga Bowser flew away, but not far enough. On Roy's watch, attached to his wrist before a battle, he saw Giga Bowser's 209. One more. He charged again. Giga Bowser beat him down. Roy dodged around Giga Bowser.

"Damn you straight past the third ring and into the pits of hell!" said Roy, charging up the flare blade.

"Who said that?" asked Giga Bowser. "Where the hell did you get to, you little sneak?!"

Roy unleashed the attack. This time, Giga Bowser sailed away. Roy, feeling weak and tired, took a victory pose. Then, unable to stand any longer, he dropped to the ground with the sounds of the cheering ringing in his ears.

Later on, Roy woke up with a hand on his head.

"You're burning up," said Katie. "Damn! That looked like hell. How was it?"

Roy rolled over onto his back.

"Yes, it was hell," said Roy. "My god, I've never been so tired."

Katie sat down on the chair beside Roy's bed.

"I think you've made an enemy out of Ganondorf," said Katie. "Oh, there he is."

"Ganondorf?" asked Roy.

"No, Marth," said Katie, getting up to open the door.

As soon as she did, Marth came in.

"Damn, Roy, you don't look good," said Marth.

"Thanks," said Roy. "Way to spend the day after your seventeenth birthday."

Marth sat down in Katie's spot, so Katie sat on Roy's bed.

"Way to spend the week after your eighteenth birthday," said Katie. "You're still bleeding."

Roy wiped his nose off with a Kleenex on the side of his bed.

"I'm damn tired," he said. "Really tired."

"Take a nap then," said Marth. "I'll go."


	3. The Night

Chapter 3: The Night

Roy still felt weak. His body was aching all over. He heard a sound and looked over. Katie was facing the ceiling and moaning in her sleep. Roy looked away at the window. The blinds were closed, thankfully, and the sound of the air conditioner was soothing and quiet. He could've died happy right there. He had everything. The event match was over, he had Katie, and a nice sound. However, a small bump outside of his door made him jump, and Katie stirred. Roy laid stock still for a second. What was happening out there?

_Probably a stupid fight over nothing_, thought Roy.

A thump rang out. Roy stood up and walked to the door. He looked out. Shadow and Pikachu were in a fight. Roy could barely hear what they were saying.

"I gotta have it now, man!" said Pikachu. "I just gotta! There's someone out there who's gonna kill me with their own two hands unless I get them that money!"

Shadow flinched.

"Damn it, Pikachu, you should've thought of that before you got yourself in some deep debt," said Shadow. "Go find someone else to loan you money."

Pikachu stood up higher.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but…" said Pikachu, diving forward.

There was a shiny, silver knife visible in his hands. Shadow gasped, loudly, and pulled a pistol out of his pocket. Pikachu didn't play smart. He tried to hit Shadow first. There was a flash and a loud noise and, suddenly, Shadow's hand fell onto the floor with a small thud.

"I've been training," said Pikachu, sprinting off.

"Hey!" said Roy. "Get the hell back here!"

Pikachu winced and ran faster as Roy burst through his door, grabbing the fuuin no tsurugi and checking to see the Fire Emblem was in it. Right then and there he decided to just make a habit out of leaving it in the damn sword.

Peaches dashed away using his agility move. Roy sprinted down the hall, looking in every direction for Pikachu.

_Where are you at, you rotten, evil, mean, little freak of nature_, thought Roy, thudding down the hall. _You're not getting away._

Roy rounded a corner. Pikachu was face-to-face with Ganondorf. Roy ducked back behind the wall. A sudden poke in the back made him look around. How did that damn security camera get so close? Security camera! Awesome! Roy took it off its hook and held it on his shoulder, watching Ganondorf and Pikachu through it.

"Good job, Pikachu!" said Ganondorf. "He actually believed you were in debt?"

Pikachu was laughing.

"I know, isn't he pathetic?" asked Pikachu. "It was an excellent excuse to stab someone. I wish it could've been Pichu, the little brat."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"God, every time he sees someone, he runs towards them, screaming 'Pichu' at the top of his lungs," said Ganondorf. "You just wanna kill him. Him and that perfect Roy with his chic-magnet hair."

Roy had heard enough. He grabbed the tape out of the camera and took off down the hall, quietly. When he came to his room, Katie was up and helping Shadow into their room. He looked bad, the poor fellow. And Roy thought his life had been tough.


	4. Later

Chapter 4: Later

Roy took Shadow's legs and they carried him into the room and put him on the bed.

"Damn it!" said Katie. "Who did it?"

Roy showed the tape to Katie.

"Pikachu," he said. "He was looking for an excuse to stab somebody, so he told Shadow that he'd been in debt and he needed money, but he actually wanted to stab him. The little b…"

"…Roy," said Katie. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," said Roy. "That's it. I'm going to the principal's office."

"Oh, mind if I come for your little joyride?" asked Ganondorf, mockingly.

Roy and Katie looked towards the door.

"Why, yes, I do," said Katie. "No one as ugly as you could ever go on a joyride. Joy isn't part of your world."

"Wow, Katie," said Ganondorf. "You really _do_ suck at comebacks."

Roy raised the sword of seals and advanced on Ganondorf. Katie grabbed his arm.

"Let him come," said Ganondorf. "He'd lose. After all, everyone sucks but me."

"Then 'sucks' is in," said Katie. Ganondorf jumped, grabbing Katie's arm and knocking Roy back against the wall. Katie kicked Ganondorf's stomach and threw herself up, balancing on Ganondorf's soldier. Ganondorf reached up and around, wildly. Katie pulled him back and smashed him onto the ground, stomping his face. Ganondorf screamed and pushed her off. Katie looked up in time to see Ganondorf jumping towards her. She rolled over backwards, kicking him towards the wall where Roy was. Just as Roy was getting up, Ganondorf knocked him back down. Ganondorf jumped towards Katie again, but Katie repeated the previous move, tossing him out the door. Ganondorf slammed into the wall. Roy was up mush faster, and he jumped out towards Ganondorf. Marth's blade cut in between Roy's sword and Ganondorf's warlock punch. Both stopped.

"Children!" shouted Marth. "Please! It's 1:00 in the morning."

"So sorry to interrupt your little suck fest," said Ganondorf, spitting at Marth.

Several other students were out in the halls now. A loud "uh oh" was heard. Marth started to walk away. Roy began to glow white. No one noticed.

"At least I have a wife," said Marth, coolly. "You could never get a date."

Ganondorf swung his fist. Roy swung the flare blade. Ganondorf bounced off the walls and down the hall. The other people ducked out of the way.

"And don't come back!" said Katie.

Marth dropped his head. Jenny, his wife, came up behind him.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "That sow's gonna get his one day."

"Jenny, a sow is a girl pig," said Marth.

"Exactly," said Jenny.

"We gotta get Shadow to the infirmary," said Roy.

"Why?" asked Jenny. "What's wrong."

"We'll explain later," said Katie.


	5. The Infirmary

Chapter 5: The Infirmary

"So, that's what happened?" asked Principal Iwata.

"Yes," said Roy. "Here's the security tape to prove that Pikachu stabbed Shadow."

The principal took it.

"Thank you," said Mr. Iwata. "I'll get back to you."

"Poor guy," said Eliwood, Roy's father. "Ganondorf's always been a creep."

"Who would've expected Pikachu?" asked Marth. "I mean, he's just as annoying as…"

"…PICHU!" screamed a voice.

"Yeah, Pichu," said Jenny.

Pichu came running up and jumped onto Roy's neck.

"Holy crap," said Katie.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you, too, Pichu," said Roy. "Now, would you get off, please? You're messing up my hair."

"Your hair was already messed up," said Katie.

"Sorry," said Roy.

Shadow moaned and stirred, muttering something about Homer Simpson's car.

"What?" asked Eliwood.

"Who knows?" asked Marth.

"Who cares?" asked Roy. "All I care about is that that idiot tried to…"

Katie covered his mouth.

"I'm well prepared for that," she said.

"Well, I know that, but… that hurts, Pichu… but I'm still very upset," said Roy. "I don't like it that that happened."

"It's okay," said Katie.

Shadow muttered something else about yard sticks.

"He's dreaming absolute nonsense," said Jenny.

Eliwood stood up.

"I'm going back to bed," he said. "Goodnight, all."

As Eliwood left, Red X from the Teen Titans video game came running in.

"I came as soon as I heard," he panted. "Shadow's been stabbed? Damn! Oh boy…"

"Uh huh," said Roy. "Well, I'm going back to bed too. Here comes Chansey."

"Yeah," said Katie.

"Goodnight," said Jenny.

"I'll see you," said Marth.

Back in his room, Roy laid on the bed again.

"I was so not in the mood for this," said Roy. "I'm tired."

Katie lay down next to Roy.

"After the Event today, the last thing you wanted to deal with was probably this," said Katie.

"I wonder what the point is in doing that stuff," said Roy. "Ganondorf just enjoys making people miserable."

Katie patted Roy's arm.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "There's nothing he can do to us right now."


	6. Destruction

Chapter 6: Destruction

Roy woke up the next day, feeling much better. He still didn't want to get up, but he did. Katie was already up, eating cereal and watching the TV.

"Hey," said Roy.

Katie looked back.

"Good morning," she said.

"Yeah, it is," said Roy. "I feel so much better. Damn, it's nice out today."

"C'mon, let's go out there for a while," said Katie, standing up.

Roy got up and looked down at Katie, smiling.

"Okay," he said.

After they took showers and ate breakfast, Roy and Katie walked out onto the grounds. Mario and Toad were arguing over the last pancake. Mario thought it should belong to him because Toad had had more, but Toad though it should belong to him because Mario was fat. Roy agreed with Toad, but, in a way, he also agreed with Mario. Mario was fat, but Toad would get fat too if he ate loads of pancakes. He stopped caring about their problems when he heard a loud noise that shook the grounds announce the return of his own. He turned around. There was a bang and a blast of fire sailed through the school and towards the grounds. Roy felt a blast of hot air that threw him backwards and knocked him off his feet. He fell onto the ground and skidded on the dirt. He looked around. Katie was flat on the ground just ahead of him, and Aragorn was pulling on a tree that was beginning to uproot. It did and Aragorn was flung away. Roy reached up and grabbed Katie, seconds before she was hit by a chunk of the school.

"Roy!" she said. "Thank you! I could kiss you! I think I wi…"

"… look out!" said Roy, pushing her out of the way.

A slab off the wall bashed into Roy and he flew backwards, clutching the slab. He saw a tree approaching fast. He crawled against the air current. Almost there! Almost there! He made it. The slab began to bounce on the ground. Roy looked up. The new training room! Roy ducked behind the slab again. It sailed through the training room, smacking the warp controls. Sonic and Samus had been having a match, and they were pretty shocked when they popped out of the warp spheres and found themselves face-to-face with a flying boulder. Roy didn't have to concentrate on it much, as the slab broke out of the building and shattered, leaving Roy to drop into the lake.

"Damn!" said Roy.

He fell towards the lake and saw the sharp rocks on the surface. It was all over. Or was it? Roy felt something around his waist pull him up. He looked up. Katie and Marth were struggling to dodge the flying rocks and pull Roy up. As soon as Roy got up there, Marth smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Yes! Roy kissed Katie first, then thanked Marth, and the three dashed off, running into Jenny and Eliwood as they sprinted towards the school.

"What the hell's happening?" asked Eliwood. "What is this?"

"Someone's destroying the school, and I… NO!" said Jenny.

The others looked up. There was Giga Bowser, and, atop of him, controlling him, was Ganondorf. On the ground were Mewtwo and Pikachu.


	7. The Battle

Chapter 7: The Battle

Ganondorf pulled Giga Bowser's chains and Giga Bowser stomped.

"Surprised!" he called.

"Not really!" said Roy. "Only you would do something this crazy!"

"Crazy!" asked Ganondorf! "Crazy! Hah! You're the one who's crazy! And, speaking of crazy, say hello to Crazy Hand!"

The Hand Bros. appeared. Roy drew his sword, followed by Marth and Eliwood. Katie and Jenny were majors on long range, so they had a machine gun and a grenade handy. The Crazy Hand and the Master Hand surfaced. Katie pumped the gun.

"You do realize you're going straight to hell!" yelled Jenny.

Ganondorf growled.

"If you survive," he said. "Attack!"

Giga Bowser roared and Pikachu and Mewtwo ran forward. Marth charged the shield breaker, but Mewtwo was smarter then that, he attacked from a distance. A shadow ball knocked Marth off his feet. Eliwood screamed and ran forward. Mewtwo swung his hand forward, throwing a nearby box with his mental powers. Eliwood jumped back, avoiding a blow to the nose narrowly. Katie's gun fired, striking Giga Bowser's hand. He got mad and spat fire all over.

"Pika!" called Pikachu, standing beside Roy and Jenny.

They were thrown back as lightning controlled by Pikachu struck them. Roy stood back up.

"Fire Emblem, light!" he shouted.

He was surrounded in fire. He dove forward, smacking Pikachu and Mewtwo. Holding his sword out, he was able to unleash the flare blade without having to charge it up. The power made things soar into other things. Giga Bowser roared and stomped again. Katie screamed and shot some more, but it was no use! Mewtwo reached her and pinned her arms behind her. She kicked him. Mewtwo staggered and Katie pulled a whip from out of seemingly nowhere. She slashed at Master Hand. Crazy Hand wrapped its ugly fingers around Eliwood, who broke through by slipping through the fingers. Roy stopped in front of Giga Bowser. He swung three times. The third time, Ganondorf staggered, but he made Giga Bowser slash. Giga Bowser's blow threw Roy right through the training room and into the very place he almost fell into earlier. The lake! This time it was over. Roy fell into the water, waiting for the rocks to pierce him, but it didn't come. He looked around. His legs had fallen right around the last sharp rock of the bunch. He looked all around. There was ashes and fire falling around him. Everything was wet and cold. Damn, he was tired. He fell into darkness.

Roy woke up asleep on a bed in the infirmary. He felt his head and groaned.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"You're alright!" said Marth's loud voice.

Roy felt himself swept up into a big bear hug. Marth was squeezing the living daylights out of Roy, who grunted and Marth let go, apologizing. Katie came into view.

"Thank god, you're okay!" she said, tearstains on her cheeks.


	8. What Happened to Ganondorf

Chapter 8: What Happened to Ganondorf

Katie dove down onto Roy. He grunted again and tired to lift his heavy arms. He looked around. Half the room was destroyed.

"Where's Ganondorf?" asked Roy.

Katie and Marth exchanged looks.

"Prison," said Katie.

It was right now that Roy actually looked at Katie and experienced one of those rare moments where he couldn't get over her. She had brown hair with blonde streaks, plain cacky shorts, and a simple blue t-shirt. She may have secret pockets all over those shorts, but she was still beautiful. He was a little too busy thinking about this to make himself look too happy about Ganondorf. But he managed to pass it off. Then he asked about Mewtwo and Pikachu.

"They're both sharing time with Ganondorf, in separate prisons," said Marth. "Utopia is housing Ganondorf, and California has a couple cells set up for the others."

Utopia was a special city that covered an entire island. The main computer for video games had created it. Thankfully, it had fit right into an ocean beside America.

"My head hurts," said Roy.

"You took quite a fall," said Katie, wiping her eyes on her arm.

Roy smiled.

"I'd rather go back to my room," said Roy.

"Our room," said Katie.

Roy forgot how heavy his body felt. He sat bolt upright.

"What!" he asked.

"I got a transfer," she said. "The principal says that it would only make sense, anyway, but we have to sleep in separate beds till you turn eighteen."

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"Fine with me," he said.

Marth patted Roy on the back.

"Hey, at least you're still taller then her," he said.

"Not by much," said Roy. "The very top of her forehead comes up to my eyes, which is perfect for me."

"Good," said Marth. "Hey, Nurse Chansey's here."

Chansey came bursting in and jumped onto a stool to talk to Roy.

"You may go, now," said Chansey.

"Thanks," said Roy, standing up.

Roy walked up towards the room. Katie opened the door. Roy walked in and dropped on the bed. Katie sat down beside him and kissed him.

"It's okay," she said. "Now there can't be any more disturbances."

The phone rang.

"I sit corrected," she said.

Roy answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.


	9. The Dream

Chapter 9: The Dream

"Roy?" asked the principal. "How are you feeling?"

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"Better then I was," he said. "So, did you watch the tape?"

"Yes," said the principal. "I did. I think I'll give it to the police or to the judge of Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Pikachu's case."

"Okay, thanks," said Roy.

He hung up the phone. Katie kissed Roy.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" she asked.

"Okay, I will," said Roy, actually feeling glad that he was gonna rest.

Katie patted Roy's arm and walked away. Roy closed his eyes. He had a very strange dream. In his dream, he saw Ganondorf in a jail cell with a laser gun in his hand. It was a purple laser gun with yellow streaks on the side and tiny, green dots on it. He was wearing an orange prison outfit, and he was creeping along his cell towards a specific wall. It was very dark and hard to see, but Ganondorf's eyes were glowing a bright red and he had grown fangs, mysteriously. Ganondorf screamed a horror-movie scream and it rang in Roy's ears.

Roy was tossing, turning, and sweating like hell. Katie, sitting on her own bed, felt very concerned as she watched her boyfriend throw a fit in his sleep.

Roy's dream had changed. Ganondorf was holding Katie by the wrists and holding the same laser gun to her head. Roy saw himself, tied to a barrel on the side. Mewtwo had Marth, Eliwood, Jenny, and Red X floating, and Giga Bowser was standing with the moon up against his back, controlling Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Principal Iwata was clutched in one hand, and Shadow was clutched in the other. Pikachu was beside the Hand Bros. Ganondorf screamed again, but this time, so did everyone else. The others were melting into a pool of blood. Roy felt it sweeping over him too. He looked up. Master Hand and Crazy Hand let their melted prey spill out of their fingers onto the ground. The principal and Red X melted too. The screaming stopped and Roy melted, turning everything black. Everything was silent. Ganondorf's scream rang out. Roy shot out of bed faster then a particle of dust traveling through a time warp and he smacked into the wall at the foot of his bed. He fell onto the ground and gasped for a few seconds. Then he looked around. Red X, Katie, Marth, and Jenny were all watching him.

"Are you okay, man?" asked Marth. "Something wrong?"

"He's gonna get out!" said Roy. "God, he's gonna get out!"

"Who?" asked Jenny.

"Ganondorf!"

"Roy," said Red X.

"No, seriously," said Roy.

He told them all about it.

"I don't think that a dream is gonna convince the police to put Ganondorf under extra security," said Marth. "It was just a dream, man."

"Why don't you believe me?" asked Roy.

"Because…" said Marth, walking out of the room.


	10. Katie's Fears

Chapter 10: Katie's Fears

A few hours later, when everyone else had gone, Roy sat on the bed, hanging his head.

_Maybe they're right_, he thought. _I mean, Marth could be right. It was just a dream. Maybe Red X was right, too. I'm just a little paranoid about Ganondorf._

But then he remembered that scream and the puddle of cold sweat on his pillow.

_Or maybe Marth and Red X are too scared to admit that I may be right_, he thought, getting angrier as his thoughts went wild. _Or maybe they think I'm just losing my marbles. Maybe they think Roy's a crazy little kid._

But then he stopped.

_But, not Katie. I have to at least take Katie's word into consideration. I don't know. God, I don't know. Damn! I wish I knew what was happening. I wish I knew what was up with Ganondorf._

Katie sat down on her bed across from Roy.

"You've just had a bad day," she said. "You're worried about Ganondorf because you know what he's like."

Roy lifted his head.

"Yeah, but…" he began, "…Roy, you said he had fangs and he screamed like he was a girl in a horror movie," interrupted Katie. "Think about it."

"You're right," said Roy. "You're right. We're fine. I'm sorry to bug you all."

Katie stood up and sat down beside Roy, resting her head on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about," said Katie.

Of course, Katie didn't sound like she quite believed what she was saying. She wasn't positive everything was alright. On the contrary, she was almost positive it wasn't. Roy had been knocked out for two days. She'd been having some interesting Ganondorf dreams herself, only he had been holding Roy hostage. She was too scared to tell Roy though. He wasn't stupid, though. He could tell. He took her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"Are you sure," he said. "You can tell me if you're not."

Katie shifted.

"No, I'm okay," she said.

_Just tell him_, she thought. _He'll understand. Just tell him._

Katie shifted again.

"Katie, what's wrong?" asked Roy. "It's okay. Just tell me."

"You really wanna know?" she asked, lifting her head up.

"Yes," said Roy.

"Well, I've been having some dreams myself," she said. "Exactly the same ones, in fact, accept that you were the one being held hostage, not me."

Roy squeezed Katie's hand.

"Hmm," he said. "Maybe if we tell the others that, they'll believe us."

"I'm just glad that you weren't mad," said Katie.

Roy shrugged.

"Why should I be mad?" he asked. "At least someone believes me. And, thank god, it's you."


	11. The Next Day

Chapter 11: The Next Day

The next morning, school resumed its normal schedule. When Roy's alarm clock went off, Roy rolled out of the bed and screamed, which woke Katie up, who also screamed and fell onto Roy.

"Good morning," said Katie, patting Roy's hair.

"Hey," said Roy, putting his arms on Katie's back.

"Bad night," said Katie. "I'm still kinda tired."

"Word," said Roy.

"I don't wanna go to class," said Katie.

"Me either," said Roy. "Look at it this way: in two months, you graduate."

"I feel bad for you," said Katie. "You have a year to go."

Roy shrugged and kissed Katie.

"I'm just happy for you," he said. "Damn alarm clock!"

The alarm clock had just gone off again. Katie reached up and grabbed the alarm clock. Tossing it into the air, she kicked it into the wall behind them.

"There," said Roy.

"Oh, now I'm gonna have to buy a new alarm clock," said Katie.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Maybe we should tell the principal we resign from school," said Katie.

"Good idea," said Roy.

The two kissed each other again, smiling widely as they did so. Of course, they didn't really resign from school, so they were up and getting ready in no time.

At lunch that day, Roy and Katie were sitting across from Marth and Eliwood.

"So, I don't think you should be so quick to judge Roy," said Katie, having just finished explaining her own dreams.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not gonna believe any paranoia about Ganondorf until I see a news report," said Marth.

A sound from the TV behind them came through to the lunch room.

"This just in, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Pikachu, a trio of trouble has just broken out of prison and were last sighted with a gigantic, robotic dinosaur, and two flying, white gloves," said the anchorman.

"Well…" said Roy, looking Marth straight in the eye. "I'm waiting… Katie's waiting…"

Marth drooped his head.

"Alright," said Marth. "I'm sorry. Now what are we gonna d…"

"Hang on a second," said Katie. "I know this isn't the time, but…"

"…WE TOLD YOU SO, WE TOLD YOU SO!" said Roy and Katie, simultaneously.

Marth frowned.

"Thank you, but…"

"Wait, we're not done," said Roy.

Marth rolled his eyes. Roy and Katie laughed for about thirty more seconds and then turned to Marth.

"Yes," said Marth. "You were right. Now, if there won't be any more interruptions, I think I have a plan."


	12. The Plan

Chapter 12: The Plan

"What if we…" began Marth…

"…Roy!" interrupted Jenny. "I just saw the news, and I wanted to tell you that I'm in."

"Good," said Marth. "Now, how about we try…"

"…Roy," said Red X and Shadow, running up to them.

"I wanted to say thanks for your help," said Shadow.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for not believing you," said Red X. "Now, what's the plan?"

"If people would stop interrupting me, I'D TELL YOU!" screamed Marth.

Everyone looked at Marth.

"Not all of you," he said. "Damn idiots!"

The others went back to their eating.

"Okay, there are six of us and six of them," said Marth. "We should just go out there and kick their tails from here to Texas."

"Oh…" said Roy.

"I like it," said Katie.

"Fine by me," said Red X.

"When do we start?" asked Eliwood.

The others jumped.

"What?" asked Eliwood. "There's no way you're leaving me out of this."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," he said. "We need rest before we take them on."

"After class, everyone is to rest until nine o'clock tonight," said Red X.

"Right, then it's go time?" said Jenny.

"Go, everyone, go," said Katie.

At three o'clock, when class ended, Roy and Katie wasted no time in dashing up to their room. As soon as the door shut, Roy and Katie fell onto Roy's bed.

"My arms hurt," said Roy.

"Now I know why kids don't like to clean the erasers," said Katie.

"Look at my perfect hair," said Roy. "The damn dust messed up my damn hair!"

"Your hair's fine," said Katie. "I just hope it'll still be fine when we wake up next week."

"Hell, I'll be glad if my hair's fine after tonight," said Roy, letting Katie roll over on top of him.

"You'll be okay," she said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, I know you won't," said Roy. "But, let's not worry about it till nine."

Roy patted Katie's back.

"Okay," she said.

It was nine o'clock all too soon, in Roy's opinion. When Katie shook him awake, he almost decided to call and cancel, but he couldn't do that. He and Katie collected everything they knew they'd need, and dashed off to meet the others.

"It's go time," said Red X, when they finally did meet.


	13. Ganondorf's Reappearence

Chapter 13: Ganondorf's Reappearance

Roy led the other six along the hall, tiptoeing as they proceeded silently and slowly. The tension was heavy. It was silent, and Roy was looking straight ahead. Often, when it's quiet and someone is looking straight ahead (especially in a stressful or scary situation), their mind begins to play tricks on you. Every turn they made gave Roy a sick feeling in his stomach. He thought he saw Ganondorf in every shadow. He thought he heard Mewtwo every time there was even the slightest noise, other then their footsteps, and even those were very quiet. Half the time he saw something, Roy didn't see any point in raising the alarm. Thankfully, he was open-minded, and fairly intelligent. He knew perfectly well that he had a thing about Ganondorf, so he knew this trip would play his imagination like hell. The only other person who seemed to be extremely worried was Shadow. It was probably their situation, but then again, it could also be being stabbed by Pikachu. Roy also knew that some of his friends, including Katie, couldn't believe they were putting themselves through this. For one thing, no one had even said Ganondorf was anywhere near the school. Who said that, if Ganondorf was going to come back to the school, that he'd actually be coming back that night? Roy began to wonder why everyone else had been so quick to jump on this. It had been nearly forty-five minutes now and nothing had even changed remotely. In fact, Red X finally spoke up after one hour of wandering in the same hall.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked. "We've been walking in this same area for an hour."

"I know, shut up," said Roy. "I can't…"

"Look," said Katie, grabbing Roy's arm. "A change in appearance!"

"Shh," said Jenny.

Shadow touched it. It was just a small table with a purple book on it, but touching it made doors and windows appear.

"What the hell is this?" asked Red X.

"We're in… a holographic generator," said Marth.

"Welcome to the machine," said Roy. "Like _Ecco the Dolphin_."

"And Pink Floyd," said Jenny.

Roy touched the book himself and made the hall change again. There was a mechanic world all around them and they were surrounded by a glass wall. Roy thumped it with his fist.

"Try the flare blade," said Shadow.

Roy charged the flare blade and tried it on the glass. Nothing was happening.

"We're trapped," said Roy, sitting in the corner.

Katie sat down beside him.

"We'll find some way to get out of this," she whispered. "We will."

Marth and Jenny leaned back against the glass. Red X and Shadow became engaged in rock, paper, scissors. Eliwood was smart enough to bring his cell phone. Every time they tried an escape plan, they checked it off in Eliwood's phone log. Roy looked around, feeling hopeless and weak. He had put everyone in danger, most importantly, Katie. How were they going to get out of that damn generator? But, as bad as things were, they could only get worse. Ganondorf himself came out of the shadows.


	14. The Final Fight

Chapter 14: The Final Fight

"You idiots!" said Ganondorf. "You idiots!"

Two metal arms over the tank reached into it, sharply pulling Red X and Jenny out of the tank and dropping them onto two metal slabs. Metal bands reached out and tied their hands and legs down to the slabs. Out of nowhere, the two glass tubes stuck right through the tank and sucked Marth and Eliwood out. Then, Shadow and Katie fell through the floor and Roy realized he was suddenly floating in the tank. Katie and Eliwood were tied together by cords in the ground. Marth and Shadow were suspended on chains upside down.

"God," said Roy. "Cleaver, Ganondorf, cleaver."

"I am, aren't I?" asked Ganondorf.

"Damn you," said Roy. "The principal's onto you, Ganondorf."

"He sure is," said Mewtwo, gliding into the room, carrying the principal by telekinesis.

"And it gets better," said Pikachu, walking out of the darkness.

Giga Bowser came forward and held his arms out. As he raised them, Crazy Hand and Master Hand came out of the ground and mimicked Giga Bowser's hands, doing exactly the same as he did. It looked very odd.

"Oh, god," said Roy, feeling hopelessness drown him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to die," said Ganondorf. "What else could I want?"

"Fine, on one condition," said Roy. "You've gotta let them go."

"Fine," said Ganondorf.

Giga Bowser pointed at the prisoners, making the Hand Bros. do the same. A flash from their fingers freed the others.

"Go!" said Ganondorf. "Get the hell out of my lair."

Katie dashed towards the glass tank.

"No," said Roy. "No, you gotta get out of here."

All the others dashed forward. Marth slashed the glass down and let Roy out.

"It's regular glass from the outside," he said in response to the looks of confusion.

Ganondorf knocked Roy over.

"You miserable piece of crap!" he said, winding up the warlock punch.

Roy closed his eyes for the impact, but it never came. He looked up. Master Hand was wrapped around Ganondorf.

"You know, I think it's time for you to stop," said Pikachu. "It really is."

"We're tired of being treated like second-hand citizens," said Mewtwo.

"We really are," said Crazy Hand, twitching wildly.

"Fine, then bring it," said Ganondorf. "I'll take you all on."

"Go to hell," said the principal. "Ganondorf, you are in a lot of trouble! The judge will be very interested to hear about all this. I'm afraid the Hand Bros., Pikachu, and Mewtwo will have to do some hard time too, but at least they learned something. Giga Bowser will be reprogrammed and have his memory wiped."

Roy relaxed his head down amongst the cheering. Katie stopped to kiss him once before he fell asleep.


	15. Roy's Eighteenth Birthday

Chapter 15: Roy's Eighteenth Birthday

Within the course of one year, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and the Hand Bros. received full pardon, Giga Bowser was reprogrammed, and Roy turned eighteen. The party had been the wildest that the school had ever seen, and Katie's transfer into Roy's room was finally permanent and official. That night, though, Katie hadn't cared rather it was official or not, she still stayed in Roy's room. Shadow was made official instructor of the weapons course. Marth and Jenny weren't around too much, but Red X was often seen bothering the Simpson family. After Roy's classes, he and Katie had a tendency to disappear into their room and not come out till dinner. Yep, life was good, for then… but Ganondorf had to spend extra time in prison. The guards had a time shutting him up. Unfortunately, the judge let him off with a full pardon, keeping a close eye on him, should he try anything else. It had, however, been revealed that the way they had suddenly appeared in Ganondorf's lair was because they had been stolen in their sleep and put in there. Ganondorf's new cronies became none other then Bart Simpson and Young Link. Only god knew what he could do with them, but Roy didn't care… much.


End file.
